This invention relates to a patient aid and more particularly to a walker-type aid. More specifically, this invention relates to a platform support for use with a walker-type aid and will be described with particular reference thereto.
Walkers are well known in the prior art for assisting physically challenged individuals. Generally, walkers come in two sizes, i.e., an adult version and a juvenile version. Moreover, different style walkers are manufactured by a number of various companies. Walkers include four legs, two at each side. The front pair of legs are interconnected by a cross frame structure or the like. Likewise, the front and rear legs on each side are also connected by a frame structure. In foldable or collapsible walkers, the side frame assemblies can be rotated inwardly for ease of storage. In other instances, however, the side frames remain in fixed relation relative to the cross frame structure, being maintained generally parallel to one another.
The upper portion of each side frame is adapted to receive the user's hands. For example, hand grips are usually provided for comfort. Occasionally, however, a user is unable to grasp one of these hand regions and thus requires a forearm support to balance that side of the user's body and grasp the walker. Accordingly, manufacturers have provided what are generally known as platform supports.
Platform supports are typically aftermarket assemblies that may be removably secured to a side frame of the walker. The platform support is usually secured to the hand grip region, as well as to a lower, transverse support bar that extends between the front and rear legs on the side frame of the walker. Tools such as screw drivers, wrenches, and the like are required for the conventional nut and bolt type fasteners used to secure the platform support in place on the walker. Moreover, known arrangements are not conducive to fitting both the juvenile and adult sizes of walkers. Further, platform supports usually are designed for use with one style of walker. Thus, patient aid or health care dealers must keep a variety of platform support styles in inventory to accommodate the different types and styles of walkers.
It is thus desirable to provide a platform support structure that includes a universal securing arrangement. That is, it will fit both juvenile and adult sizes, as well as fit a number of different manufacturers' styles of walkers.